


Laws of this land

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, It honestly can't even be considered flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Matt has the biggest fucking crush on Tom, Matt's trying too hard, Mutual Pining, Pining, So Much Awkwardness, Tom likes Matt too, Tom loves it, but he's nowhere near as awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "Tom, if it weren't for the laws of this land, I would slaughter you."





	Laws of this land

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnn I need more tommatt in my life

Matt took a deep breathe, looking himself over in the mirror. He thought he looked good, hopefully good enough to catch a certain.. eyeless males...eyes-

Shaking that thought away, the ginger sighed. He shouldn't be concerned about silly things like that. Though Tom didn't exactly have eyes, Matt knew very well that the adorable bastard could see just fine.

"I'm just nervous." Matt said aloud, to himself. He brushed his hoodie off for around the fifth time that day, practically praying that he looked okay. Alright, he knew he looked more then okay, he was hot as fuck. But that didn't stop him from dwelling over the fact that Tom may not think he looked hot as fuck-

Gosh, this stupid, dumb, overrated crush. It drove him totally crazy in the best of ways, and in the worst of them.

He could never get Tom out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. 

Matt was always thinking about ways to make the blue hooded male smile, ways to make him laugh, ways to make him blush. He wanted to see Tom happy, he wanted to be the cause of that happiness. He couldn't even begin to count the nights he'd stayed awake, brainstorming ways to make Tom's heart flutter.

He just loved him so much, he-

"Maaaatt, hurry up, Tord has to pee!" Edd shouted, cutting through the gingers thought process. Matt looked himself up and down in the mirror one more time before finally exiting the bathroom.

"Didn't mean to take so long." He muttered as he watched Tord press a quick kiss to Edd's lips, jumping off the green hooded males lap and rushing into the bathroom without a word. Matt snorted a bit, rolling his eyes. Though Edd and Tord were adorable together, their mushiness and constant need to be close to each other got on his nerves sometimes. Maybe it was because he was jealous.

Not of them, but of the fact that they had a loving relationship, and he was still stuck in the friendzone. 

"You look nervous." Edd stated, sitting up a bit. Matt nodded, fiddling with his hoodie strings.

"I look okay, right?" 

"Of course you do, even Tord thinks so. RIGHT TORD??" Edd yelled, the muffled Norwegian accent responding with a "Duh, he looks fine." 

Matt scoffed a bit, shooting a glare at the much shorter green hooded male. Edd giggled, winking at Matt as he spoke.

"You're not asking if we think you look good though, you're asking if Tooooooms gonna think you look good!! Aren't 'cha?" 

Matt's face flushed, and his glare softened. He shyly nodded, sighing and twirling his hoodies strings around his fingers. This was so fucking embarrassing, he hated being teased. 

Edd laughed, standing up and patting Matt on the back. "Don't worry, I promise you he's gonna love it. Just be confident, okay? And remember what Tord told you if you get too anxious! He's good at dealing with anxiety-" 

"I know, I know.. I should probably get going now, Tom's gonna be waiting for me at the park." 

"Mhm! Good luck!" Edd smiled, just as Tord walked out of the bathroom, giving Matt some oh so very encouraging finger guns, and then clinging onto Edd's arm just as usual.

____

Once Matt arrived at the park, his blue eyes instantly began searching for Tom. His face heated up the moment he saw the slightly shorter male, heart beating a bit faster already. Oh gosh, he was gonna mess this up, wasn't he? 

"Tom!" The ginger called out, waving his arm up into the air, what he thought was a bit too excitedly. Tom turned, looking in Matt's direction, grinning when their gazes met.

"Matty cake! Heya!" The blue hooded male jogged over, stopping once he stood in front of Matt. The taller giggled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He was already at a loss for words. Tom was just too damn pretty.

The purple hooded male tired to stop looking at him, tearing his eyes away and looking at the ground. Ew, dog shit-

He quickly diverted his eyes back up to Tom, still not responding to his hello.

"You gonna say anything, or are you gonna just stare?" Tom snorted, lightly elbowing Matt.

"Ah- uum, S-sorry, you just look r-really shitty- PRETTY, you l-look pretty, I didn't mean to say that , you l-look really good, yes, I only said shitty because there's dog shit right over there-" 

The blue hooded male tilted his head a little, turning and looking to the ground. "Ewwww-" 

"Hehe, yeah.. um... yeah.." 

Tom laughed a little, taking Matt's hand and starting to walk. The gingers face flushed even more, heart pounding inside his chest. THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS, HANDS WERE TOUCHING, THIS WAS A ROMANTIC THING, RIGHT?? WAS HE OVERTHINKING?? AHHH, FUCK-

"Matt, you okay?? You look really flustered-" 

"Tom, if it weren't for the laws of this land, I would slaughter you." Matt stated, without even thinking. He'd meant it as something funny, perhaps a way to tease Tom for stealing his heart. Like... ah, he didn't even know how it made sense, he'd just said it, and it was stupid, and not at all-

The blue hooded male blinked, staring at Matt for exactly .4 seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter, cutting off the gingers train of thought.

"Pfft, Matt, what?? I don't even- my goodness, I love you." 

"L-love-" 

Matt had thought his heart exploded when he'd first fallen for Tom all those years ago, but boy, he had never been more fucking wrong in his entire life. His heart had exploded just now, hearing those three little words that he'd imagined saying and hearing hundreds of times.

"Oh, I-" Tom awkwardly began, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Before he could explain himself, Matt was leaning down and pressing his lips to the shorter males.

Tom made a small "mmph!" noise of surprise, but very quickly kissed back. It was messy, and clumsy, and most certainly awkward. Neither of them knew how their lips were supposed to move, or even if they were supposed to move at all- 

To anyone who had kissed before, it would look like too awkwardly teenagers trying to get at it a bit too eagerly, but to Tom and Matt it was perfect.

Slowly, Matt pulled back, hardly even processing what he'd done.

For a few moments, they didn't say anything. Just stood together, in the park, dog shit a few feet away. Tom's sweet laughter broke the silence.

"So, then.. you return my feelings...?" There was a hesitance in his voice, a nervous hesitance in his voice, that Matt found completely and utterly adorable. He nodded instantly, heart pounding harder and harder.

"Y-yeah.. yeah, I love you too." 

Tom grinned, jumping up into Matt's arms. The ginger squeaked, holding him up, and twirling Tom happily.

This was the best day of his entire life, he'd decided. Nothing could change that.

"I'm really, really happy.. and we should go on a date, like now." 

"Agreed." 

"Preferably somewhere without dog shit." 

Matt snorted, setting Tom done, and holding his hand tightly. With the dumbest lovestruck grin on his face, he led his new beloved boyfriend away from the park, heart lighter then ever.

If it weren't for the laws of this land, he'd be screaming at the entire world that he'd just found love.

**Author's Note:**

> heheheh


End file.
